


Symphogear: Chris at the Beach?

by ED3765



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gag, Kidnapped, boundandgagged, clothgagged, kidnap, schoolgirl, sockgagged, swimsuit, tiedupandgagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is a requested story focusing on this pic here:https://www.deviantart.com/nivek15/art/Relaxing-Day-at-the-Beach-808866416As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Kudos: 4





	Symphogear: Chris at the Beach?

On a twilight evening, two men sat in a dark van outside of the living quarters of Chris Yukine, both men were down on their luck and were looking for a quick buck. For a few weeks now they had been eying Chris who they believe was the daughter of a rich family given her looks. Which as Chris returned home from a shopping trip with her friends, they eyed her lustfully. 

"That her?" a tall male named Jax asked. 

"Yeah..." a second dark skin male named Hax said. "Look at her appearance, her family has to be rolling in money..." he remarked as Chris wore a pristine school uniform and held a large shopping bag and made her way into her home. 

"Then shouldn't she have private car and butler or something?" Jax questioned as Hax shrugged his arms. 

"Most likely trying to keep a low profile, but it won't fool us, now come on, we're taking her and getting a huge ransom!" Hax said gleefully as they both dawned hoods and made their way in after Chris. 

\------

"Hehehe, I'll show everyone who can really wear a swimsuit!" Chris remarked as her school uniform had been messily throw about on the nearby couch as she now looked at herself in the mirror, clad in a deep red two-piece swimsuit. It consisted of red top with red and white frills on the top of it with a matching short skirt bottom type with more red and white frails with her sandals with white straps placed onto her feet. 

"They will be so jealous; they will surely can’t help but admire me for hours!" Chris remarked while doing poses in front of her mirror. As she admired herself, she remained unaware that her digital security system was being hacked and her front door lock being picked open by the kidnappers.

"Hrmm, but is it too much? I don't want to out shine the others too much," Chris muttered as she reached for a long piece of matching red cloth that she could tie around her waist to give herself a bit more covering while not on the beach, which as she reached for it though she noticed two men approaching her in the mirror reflection. "Wha-" she began to cry out before Hax reached out and wrapped his left gloved hand over her mouth, cutting off her cries as his right hand wrapped around her right wrist and pulled it behind her back and forced her to the ground. "MRMRMRR!" 

"Shut up you! This is a kidnapping and you will do as we say!" Hax hissed loudly as Jax now held some rope as Chris looked on fearfully. She let out a soft grunt of pain as her other arm was pulled behind her back with Jax using the rope to bind her wrists together tightly. 

"Nrnr nggnmr nrrn rhhrhr mgmg hrhrr nrrrrrrrnnnnnnnn!" Chris cried out through the hand as she squirmed and kicked her feet about wildly as Hax looked up and soon grabbed one of her white thigh highs and began to force it into her mouth. "Nngngnggnngmmmmmmm!" she gagged on it, finding it rather nasty tasting which soon as it was packed into her mouth, Hax began to rip off a long piece of red cloth from her waist covering and wrapped it around her nose and mouth. 

"That will keep you quiet..." Hax remarked as he now helped Jax bind her ankles. 

"Ngngng mrmrm ngng hhrhrrmrm!" Chris kept crying out and squirming as her feet were soon tied tightly. 

"Here, you can have this to calm down..." Jax said revealing a syringe and soon injected it into Chris' body. 

"Mrphrprm? Mmmmmmmmgggnnnn..." Chris moaned out as she instantly began to feel sleepy and tired. 

" _Why would.... anyone... want to..k...id…"_ Chris thought as her vision began to become blurry as she was hoisted over one of their shoulders and as she passed out she saw herself being carried far from her home over their shoulders. 

\----------

"Mfmffm?" Chris groaned waking up sometime later, feeling the heat of the day on her as she felt like she had been asleep for a long time as her eyes fluttered open to a beach like setting. "Gmrrhrh!" she grunted out as she attempted to move her limbs and get up though all she felt and heard was the strain and resistance of rope. This made her glance down at her body, now remembering being kidnapped and restrained by the masked men who broke into her room. 

Looking at herself more closely, she had been tied to a beach chair, her wrists still bound behind her back with rope wrapping above and below her breasts and firmly to the chair behind her. Rope was firmly wrapped just above her knees in a tight and pinching cuff style and to the chair as well with a similar tie around her ankles as the rope would ensure she stayed to the chair. 

"Mmrmrmphphphmmm!" Chris cried out while chewing heavily on her thigh highs in her mouth, making her cringe from the taste as she kept on struggling. As she struggled, she ignored the burning rubbing motion from the rope as she tried to get free, though before long the chuckles of her captors drew her attention. 

"About time you woke up," Hax said grinning at her while walking up to her bound spot. 

"Morning Princess, did you sleep good all night long?" Jax asked her as Chris merely glared at her captors. 

"Grrrrmrphphm!" she growled and glared at her captors, soon noticing her Ichaival pendent hanging from Jax's neck. " _Ichaival! Dammit, if only I can grasp it and get this gag off..._ " Chris thought still glaring at her captors.

"So, which one of these numbers is your rich folks for us to make our demands to?" Hax asked while scrolling through Chris' phone, angering her further. Though it gave her an idea and a chance to escape. 

"Mhghg mmr rhhghg ghghg prprhrm!" Chris grunted out at them, trying to get them to remove her gag which they caught on to her request. 

"Alright, we'll take it off, but no screaming alright? Not like we could get a private place for this," Jax said soon slipping the tight cloth down around her neck, her wet thigh highs falling onto her chest making her cough lightly. 

"P-Please, I'll talk but first, just return my pendant, I can't think without it..." Chris begged, trying to sound defenseless without it. 

"Huh? This thing?" Jax asked glancing at the red pendant curiously. 

"Yes, it's a memento, if I can just have it, I will feel a lot better," Chris begged again. 

"Will you beg for your ransom to your folks if we do?" Hax asked with Chris nodding her head. 

"Yes, oh yes, I'll do whatever you wish of me!" she said while grinning on the inside. " _I'll do whatever it takes to turn you both into swiss cheese!_ " she thought badly wanting to beat them both up. 

"Then here..." Jax said tossing it onto her chest. "Now-" he began to say as Chris wasted no time in her song chant. 

"Killter Ichaival tr-nnmgmgNRNRN!" Chris was just about to finish; she could start to feel the power of her relic well up and empower her body but Jax's hand outstretched and cut her off at the last second which stopped her transformation. 

"What the heck was that?" Hax called out as Jax's hand tighten around Chris' mouth, making her grunt painfully. 

"I've heard of some special girls running around that when they sing they can do some damn amazing stuff, I think we got one of them..." he chuckled as he pulled his hand away, only to force the wet thigh highs back into Chris' mouth and tighten her red cloth gag even more. "So, in short, this one remains gagged no matter what," he said also taking back her pendant. 

"Nrnrnrrmrmm!" Chris cried out, thrashing and squirming even more as the men looked at her phone, debating who to call when a voice cried out. 

"You two! Release her right now!" Tsubasa Kazanari called out as she approached the two men holding a wooden sword while wearing a two-piece light blue swimsuit with black lining. 

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Jax called out as Hax's eyes widen. 

"Dude! That's a Kazanari! She's worth a truck's weight in gold!" 

"What?!" Jax cried out as Chris looked on surprised. 

"Trrhrpmmm?" she moaned out, feeling a bit embarrassed to be seen like this. 

"Get her!" Jax cried out as both men rushed her, intending to place Tsubasa in the same amount of ropes and gag like Chris. Despite the men rushing her, Tsubasa simply readied her sword and with a single clean motion strike of her sword, she knocked both men to the ground out cold. 

"Gaaah!" both men cried out as they landed onto the sand, their eyes white and blank from Tsubasa’s powerful strike. 

"I'll see to it that both of you spend the rest of your days in prison rotting away..." Tsubasa noted while taking back Ichaival as she walked up to Chris who was still blushing lightly. "Honestly Chris, for someone who claims she is strong, I never thought I see you like this..." Tsubasa teased lightly as Chris growled behind her gag. 

"Mghghg nrnrn hghghgmrm mrmrmr!" Chris grunted out at her savior, pulling more at her rope bonds as she wanted to give her blue hair savior a piece of her mind. 

"Didn't think this is how you come to our planned beach day either," Tsubasa said as her phone rang, which she took it out of her side strap and answered. Upon answering it, she heard Hibiki's panicked voice along with Shirabe and Kirika's panicked voices in the background. 

"Tsubasa! I think Chris has been kidnapped!" Hibiki cried out, Tsubasa wincing from the loud voice which made her hold her phone away from her ear some distance. 

"Hibiki! Calm down, I found Chris already," Tsubasa assured her. 

"You have? Let me talk to her! Is she alright?" Hibiki asked concerned. 

"She is fine, just a bit tied up is all..." Tsubasa said as a vein throbbed on Chris' forehead. 

"MMRMRHHRP!" she cried out, wanting to be untied already, which with a clean swing of Tsubasa's sword did the ropes snap, allowing Chris to undo her gag as Tsubasa ended her call. 

"You just loved that didn't you..." Chris growled out while gripping her former gag in her right hand along with her balled up thigh highs. 

"No, not really, to find you in the middle of a kidnapping was a bit of a concern, but I'm just glad you're alright," Tsubasa told her as Chris soon turn her attention and grinned at her unconscious kidnappers while cracking her knuckles. 

"Say, I get some time with them, right?" she asked as Tsubasa sighed. 

"Just until the cops show up..." she said as Chris took her rage out on the knocked-out men. After they were dealt with, the group soon met up and enjoyed the rest of their beach day in peace and joy. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a requested story focusing on this pic here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/nivek15/art/Relaxing-Day-at-the-Beach-808866416
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
